


Avert your eyes.

by aphrodite95



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Another drabble for Kalluphy; where they stay confused on what's next on the platter.
Relationships: Euphemia li Britannia/Kouzuki Kallen
Kudos: 3





	Avert your eyes.

_This was truly the most exhausting schedule they took up and it's only the first week after new years._

Kallen and Milly raced through the street to get on time before (god forbid!)suspension. It was the final hour afterall and no second chances were to be offered either; a ride-or-die moment indeed.

"I think we can make it!" Kallen glanced at Milly and smiled at the optimism. Ever grateful to her friend Kallen replied with an affirmative, "I hope so too!"

×--•--×

And they did make it, with 14 minutes to spare. The university counselor even praised Kallen for the extra attention to details and the deductions, crediting her for making an outstanding report. Feeling proud for herself, Kallen decided to treat Milly for lunch.

"The cafeteria serves a great brunch at this hour and I wanted to thank you for helping me with this assignment. Who knows how awful the response would've been had I not turned this in on time." Milly held Kallen's hands and smiled back, "What're friends for then?" On that moment the pretty, pink haired arts student came out from the back kitchen carrying a garlic loaf on one hand. _Euphemia,_ her name was famous among many for her looks and 'striking personality'. Kallen glanced away, in case they made eye contact again. Last time was already an embarassing disaster so no need for deja vú. 

"Hey you zoned out on me", Milly snapped her fingers an inch before Kallen's eyes. She blinked right back at her question friend, "Oh, oh I'm sorry. You were saying?" Milly smirked, "Just that you need to approach Euphy and try to at least start something." She had the nerve to wink too, "Who knows where that could lead. Another triumph too on that area, huh?" Kallen rolled her eyes but not before flushing a little. 

Milly giggled and so did Euphy who walked right past them seated in the table. The latter was on the phone talking to someone cheerfully but kept herself stiff as she approached near Kallen. 

_Clearly both were trying hard not to collide again for who knows where that might take them. A scary thought for both you know?_

**Author's Note:**

> Adorable aren't they <3


End file.
